


hmm, heavens not that bad i guess

by This_or_That



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_or_That/pseuds/This_or_That
Summary: Tony sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyeshe doesn't remember falling asleep outside, maybe he was drunk and passed out?no that didn't sound right.he stood up and looked around and almost instantly fell back down because of the heavy thick black chains around his neck, how did he not notice that before? he tried to stand once again this time being mindful of the giant chains that were connected to...is that a fucking cinder block!? damn what happened? he scanned the landscape around him, it was blank, all he could see was white emptyness except for a set of golden gates in the distance. what is this place????





	hmm, heavens not that bad i guess

Tony sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes he doesn't remember falling asleep outside, maybe he was drunk and passed out?

no that didn't sound right.

he stood up and looked around and almost instantly fell back down because of the heavy thick black chains around his neck, how did he not notice that before? he tried to stand once again this time being mindful of the giant chains that were connected to... _is that a fucking cinder block!?_ damn what happened? he scanned the landscape around him, it was blank, all he could see was white emptyness except for a set of golden gates in the distance.

"This is certantly an odd dream" Tony muttered 

"Nope! sorry dude it's not a dream!" said a strangely enthusiastic voice next to him.

Tony jumped and spun around to see a teen that looked to be only a year younger than himself "oh,um hi, who are you? and where am i?" Tony asked looking back at the golden gates "hi! i'm Peter! Peter Parker!" the kid said while holding his hand out to Tony "Tony" he replied while shaking Peters hand "so uh peter, where are we?" Tony asked once again "oh! yea we're in heaven." he stated like it was the most obvious thing "HEAVEN?!?" Tony sputtered Peter raised an eyebrow at Tony "but i didn't die!" Tony said exasperatedly now peter looked confused, he tilted his head while asking "you don't remember?" Tonys eyes widened as a flood of memories bombarded his mind. being kidnapped, chains locked around his neck, and watching his captor pull of the ski mask and reveling himself to be Jackson... Tony gasped as he remembered his boyfriend shoving him off the bridge and drowning in the lake.

tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked back up at Peter who was staring right back at him with a sympathetic look on his face "i- i remember." Tony said his voice cracking Peter smiled sadly and held out his hand "it's going to okay i promise." Tony hesitated before taking peters hand.

peter lead them both to the golden gates while Tony dragged his cinder block and chains behind them. peter stopped to push the gates open but before walking through he turned to Tony ,while dropping Tony's hand he said "when we walk through these gates you'll get your wings and halo,your halo will be gold because you didn't deserve to die while mine is white.." he pointed to the white halo above his head "because i died a natural death" Tony nodded silently and they stood there quietly for a moment before Tony decided to brake the silence "why do i still have the..uh chains around my neck?" he asked meekly. peter looked down and said "well, you see when someone who becomes an angel by being m-murdered the thing that...killed them stays with them as a reminder i guess" Tony looked down at the thick black chains he held in his hands "that's fucked up..." he whispered peter nodded "y-yes it really is" peter then cleared his throat and started walking through the gates "we should be going" Tony grabbed the chains and dragged the heavy cinder block through the gates while gaining his wings and halo. 

"Wow, your wings are huge!" Peter said "i'm shooketh" Tony laughed at his new friends choice of words and looked back at his wings, they _are_ ****huge they're so big that they drag on the floor "huh. is that normal?" Tony asked. peter poked his left wing and responded with a curious look on his face "uh no, no thats not normal. but hey maybe you'll be really good at flying" Tony nodded _or maybe i'll get made fun of_ he thought.


End file.
